In an office setting, it is common to use files in which holes are punched in each page of the file contents, and the file contents are held together through the punched holes. It is commonplace to first punch two holes along the top edge of each page in a file, then insert each page onto a pair of flexible prongs which form a binder that secures the pages by the holes. This “prong binder” is secured to the file, either through holes in the folder or by an attachable element or by being integrated into the file itself, and in turn attaches all the file contents to the file through the punched holes at the top of each page. Common binders may use metal or plastic strips that protrude through the holes. The compressor plate is then slipped over the prongs, the prongs are bent and the papers are then held compressed together. Sometimes the compressors have further locking means to prevent the prongs from coming free from their bent position, but generally these are unnecessary, or unused as the strength of the prongs themselves prevents removal of the compressor.
The binders generally affix the file contents through the punched holes, but the holes are generally punched by an external punch. This is often inconvenient, as an external punch must be on hand if a document is to be added to the file. These external punches are generally quite large and expensive, and are not nearly as easily transported as the files themselves. Furthermore, if the spacing between the holes in the file is not the same as the punch, as may be the case if a European-sized file is examined in an office that only has a U.S.-sized punch, then documents are not easily added to the file.
More importantly, the punch is rarely conveniently available when papers are to be inserted into the binder.
One sure way to make the punch available is to make sure that it is indispensable to the operation of the prong binder/compressor system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hole punch that is relatively small and inexpensive which may be contained in the file itself, thereby eliminating the need for an external hole punch when documents are added to the file.